Drabble Nation
by Queen Datsuh
Summary: Sequel to Drabble City. 4 stories, 14 chapters. Each 100 words and has everything. Drama, Angst, Romance, Action. Danny fights ghost in two stories and one ends tragic. Sam plays role in each, from girlfriend to enemy, from friend to ghost. Drama for all.
1. Chapter 1

Official Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom in any way, shape, or form. I'm not writing this for profit, just the joy of writing fanfiction. I'm not repeating this disclaimer as it goes for everything written in this story. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the story.

**This series is sequel to my Drabble serial Drabble City. But this time I'm doing things different. Instead of 46 different drabbles. I'm doing eighty drabbles split in four serials. Four different drabbles in a series for twenty chapters. Hence eighty drabbles as the ending result. Each drabble has a different set up. ****Shades of Grey**** is about a now successful Danny whose rise to riches and past in High School starts off as a mystery to readers. Through telling different chapters in both present and the past, Danny's past and present will become clear and hidden secrets will unravel. ****Final Battle**** is about Dan trying to take over the world and being willing to take out anyone in his way. ****My Love**** follows two couples, one engaged and the other married. Both the happiness and angst of relationships will be explored. (Lastly) ****Life at Ghost High**** follows ghosts from the TV series (and a few ocs) in a Ghost Version of High School. Drugs, zits, social standings and all.**

**DRABBLE NATION**

_Shades of Grey_

Danny sat in front of his computer looking at figures got up and down. Now twenty-five and a king in the stock market arena, he had everything he wanted. Everything except the love of his life.

He remembered the cold October night she walked away. His final realization of rejection sunken in.

He looked over at a picture of himself in High School. Beside him were Tucker and Sam.

Tucker now lived in Russia. Where? No one knew. Sam, the Goth girl that made the trio was dead. And her death culminated some of the craziest days in Danny's life.

----

_The Final Battle_

Danny fired a blast at Dan who dodged it and shot at Danny.

It caught Danny in the chest causing him to fall to the ground.

Dan now floated over Danny grinning.

"Did you really think you could beat me wimp?" Dan asked superiorly.

Danny groaned.

After handing Danny over to Walker, Dan exited ghost zone.

"Now to realize my dream of world domination," Dan said grinning.

After changing from his ghost form to human form, he went seeking the one person who could stop him.

Jazz.

----

_My Love_

Samantha opened the door to see a smiling Danny.

"My parents are happy that we're getting married," Danny announced.

Samantha squealed uncharacteristically and hugged him.

"All that's left is my parents then we're set," Samantha said happily, "we'll finally get married."

----

"Get out!" Paulina raged throwing a plate at Dash.

Dash fled out the door with six kids in tow.

Paulina then slammed the door and locked them all out.

----

_Life At Ghost School_

Ember walked into class wearing her usual rock and roll garb. She had just had a hit of GD (Ghost Dope) and felt really high.

"Take a seat Miss," Walker said, "today in History we'll discuss the reasons for laws against human and ghost interaction."

"Hey baby," Skulker said and Ember sat beside him.

"Shhh," Technus said and listened intently to the lesson.

"Nerd," Ember muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

This series is sequel to my Drabble serial Drabble City

**This series is sequel to my Drabble serial Drabble City. But this time I'm doing things different. Instead of 46 different drabbles. I'm doing eighty drabbles split in four serials. Four different drabbles in a series for twenty chapters. Hence eighty drabbles as the ending result. Each drabble has a different set up. ****Shades of Grey**** is about a now successful Danny whose rise to riches and past in High School starts off as a mystery to readers. Through telling different chapters in both present and the past, Danny's past and present will become clear and hidden secrets will unravel. ****Final Battle**** is about Dan trying to take over the world and being willing to take out anyone in his way. ****My Love**** follows two couples, one engaged and the other married. Both the happiness and angst of relationships will be explored. (Lastly) ****Life at Ghost High**** follows ghosts from the TV series (and a few ocs) in a Ghost Version of High School. Drugs, zits, social standings and all.**

**DRABBLE NATION**

_Shades of Grey_

"Danny!"

A fifteen-year old Danny jumped.

"Aaahhh I'm still in bed!" he realized.

Danny hurried and reached in time for second period.

"Late again?" Mr. Lancer said.

"Sorry."

--

At lunch Danny ate hungrily.

"Are you ok?" Tucker asked.

Danny nodded.

"Sure, you're so fine you're eating our lunches," Sam stated.

Danny realized he had three trays instead of one. He handed his friends the rest of their lunches.

Suddenly there was a scream.

"That sounds like Val!" Tucker cried.

Danny and Samantha groaned.

Tucker frowned.

"I'll go check it out," Danny volunteered unenthusiastically.

Danny hurried out and soon saw…

* * *

_The Final Battle_

Jazz stepped out the shower. She had a stressful day covering for Danny and doing all her school work and after school activities.

"He better appreciate it."

Suddenly the door burst open.

"Danny?"

"I'm not Danny," Dan said and hit her with an energy blast.

Jazz fell to the ground.

Dan walked up to finish her off.

She was naked.

"Hmph, not ugly for his sister."

But he couldn't take his eyes off her.

He soon dressed Jazz and had her taken deep into the ghost zone. Not able to figure out why he didn't kill her.

_My Love_

"No," Mr. Mason refused.

"But…" Danny started.

"I will not allow you to marry my daughter."

"You're below stock Mr. Fenton," Mrs. Mason added.

"I'm marrying him!"

"Over my dead body!"

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Mason. But with or without your blessing, I'm marrying Samantha."

Samantha's parents glowered at Danny.

_How could this get any worse? _Samantha thought.

--

"Daddy!"

Dash hugged and kissed his kids.

"This is for the best."

"Your wife's agreed to this?" Vlad asked.

"She won't see us," Dash told him, "and I won't let my kids live in squalor, I'll do so alone."

_Life at Ghost School_

Desiree sauntered into Possession 101.

"Hello class, I hope you've done your homework."

Ember rolled her eyes. Their teacher was a floozy who picked from the crop of teenage ghost boys.

--

Box Ghost peeked out of his pile. Standing there was Walker.

"You're supposed to be in class."

"Box Ghost!"

Walker sighed. "Three boxes for your collection if you go to cooking class."

Box Ghost rushed to class.

"Freak," Walker muttered.

--

"We have a new student today," Principal Penelope Spectra announced, "introduce yourself dear."

"Hi, I'm Sam Manson."


	3. Chapter 3

**DRABBLE NATION**

_Shades of Grey_

Box Ghost floating around in his boxers.

"Who stole my boxes!"

Danny screamed and took a horrified Val to the guidance counselor's office.

Then he flew off and privately shuddered before returning to his human self.

--

"Sam?" Danny asked.

"Yes Danny?" Sam responded.

"Um, do…do you like cake?"

"What?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Nothing, never mind," Danny said quickly.

_How much lamer can I get? _– Danny.

--

A red dust floated in the air.

It stopped and flew towards a sign.

A sign welcoming everyone to Amityville.

_The Final Battle_

Clockwork fought against Dan.

He was losing.

"I'll never let you control time!" Clockwork declared.

"You have to beat me first!" Dan shouted.

"No, I just have to make sure you don't win," Clockwork said.

"What?" Dan asked.

Clockwork struck Dan in the chest.

While Dan was dazed Clockwork did his best but Dan woke up and knocked him off before he could finish.

Dan seeing he was weakened left.

--

It was almost day break in Amityville.

"Stupid City."

Suddenly Dan turned into his human self.

"Hey!"

He tried to change back but it didn't work.

"What the…"

_My Love_

Danny walked into the convenience store to buy a few things. At the cashier he met someone he recognized.

"Paulina?"

"That's $39.95, sir."

Danny shocked by her lack of acknowledgement, simply paid and left.

--

Dash shivered as he drew the blanket closer around himself. He had a hard time finding a job because of his burns. His face, arms, and chest were permanently disfigured.

"And Paulina's fed up with me."

An icy wind blew a flyer in his face. Dash tore it off.

Looking for unique and strange people. Prospects apply at Amity Circus.

_Life at Ghost School_

"Hello," Technus said.

"Hi," Sam said.

"Is it okay if I sit here?"

"Sure," Sam made room.

"Thank you; I saw you put Ember in her place in History."

"Yeah, everyone saw that."

"It's cool to stand up for yourself."

"I've always done that."

"Good, have you made any friends yet?"

"I've only spoken to those who love or hate Ember…so no."

"Can I be your friend?"

"Sure, you're Technus right?"

Technus beamed.

_At least he's not asking me about how I died. You'd think ghosts would understand the pain of such a question. But no, not here. _- Samantha


	4. Chapter 4

**DRABBLE NATION**

_Shades of Grey_

Tucker bucked into Dash.

"Sorry um…"

Dash turned on him with red demon eyes.

Tucker's screams rang through the hallway.

--

"Who did this?" Danny demanded as Tucker was taken to the hospital.

"No one knows," Sam responded.

"Whoever did this is dead," Danny snarled.

--

Skulker walked into Box Ghost's room. He barely made it out live.

"What's going on here?" Skulker asked breathing hard.

_Final Battle_

"That damn Clockwork!" Dan shouted, "now I can only transform at night."

It was mid-day in Amityville and Dan was sulking by an alleyway.

"Danny?" Paulina asked.

"Huh, oh hi," Dan said with disinterest.

"Hmph," Paulina said and stormed off.

"Who can I get to help me?" Dan puzzled.

Just then Vlad Masters showed up.

"Skipping school?" Vlad asked, "what would your parents say?" he teased.

Dan smirked.

"If you lean a little closer," Dan challenged, "I'll tell you something interesting."

_My Love_

Vlad dropped the kids off at school and headed to the supermarket.

"Her break starts now!" he shouted at the supervisor and whisked Paulina off, "what the hell are you doing?"

"It's my life, butt out," Paulina snapped.

"For your information, I'm currently caring for your kids."

Paulina went silent. "How are they?"

"Better than your husband. I don't even know where he is!"

Paulina gasped. What have I done?"

--

Dash walked into a room crowded with freaks.

"I'm looking for a job."

Freakshow turned around.

"Well, well, I might just have something for you young man."

_Life at Ghost School_

Desiree sat twirling Johnny 13's hair.

"You're a good boy right?"

"Only with you."

"Then you'll do me a favour?"

"Anything?"

"Lure Danny Phantom here."

--

"It's not mine!" Sam cried.

"Well it's either yours or Technus'," Principal Penelope Spectra snapped.

Sam looked at the large bag of ghost dope fearfully. It was found in her gym bag. Technus had the misfortune of helping her with a stuck zipper during a random bag check.

"It's mine," Technus lied.

"Technus no!"

"It's okay Sam. I'm smart, schools will take me."

"Well I'm very disappointed. Technus, you're expelled."

Sam broke into tears.


	5. Chapter 5

**DRABBLE NATION**

_Shades of Grey_

Jack Fenton worked feverishly in his lab. He didn't know what was going on. But people's eyes were going red all over the city. And the longer they stayed that way, the more violent they became.

And now his wife was infected.

"Will Mom be okay?" Jazz asked desperately.

"As long as she's in that containment field," Jack responded, "she can't harm anyone."

Maddie growled at her daughter from inside a shatter proof tube.

"Oh Mom," Jazz said and cried.

--

Technus groaned as more glowing red bugs fell out of him.

"What did you do to me Valerie?"

_Final__ Battle_

"So Clockwork's sealed your power during daytime," Vlad asked.

"So it seems," Dan snarled.

"So what will you do about it?"

"What? Oh, I'm going to get my powers back."

"I could help. I have lots of ghosts under my thumb."

"No thanks. I solve my own problems."

"Like Jazz?"

Dan turned around sharply. "What do you know?"

"Nothing much, except that you spared her life. Strange since you love n…"

"I love no one!" Dan raged and grabbed Vlad by the collar.

Vlad turned into Plasmius. "I could kill you. Or maybe…you'll do me a favour."

Dan glared. "What?"

_My Love_

In a corner at a seedy bar sat Mr. Mason and a man in black.

"This for real?" the man asked taking the money.

"Absolutely," Mr. Mason said.

"So you want me to…"

"Get rid of Danny Fenton, yes!"

"Watch your tone. I'll get it done."

"Good."

--

"We hate you! Go away!"

"Children please…" Vlad started.

"No, we hate her! She made Dad go away."

"I'm so sorry," Paulina wailed.

"Find Daddy," one child ordered.

"I will," Paulina promised.

--

"Would you do anything to be beautiful again?" Freakshow asked.

"Yes," Dash responded.

"Then give me your soul."

_Life at Ghost School_

"It was you wasn't it?" Sam demanded.

"Hey, I don't hide behind pranks," Ember said, "I face up to what I do."

"You got Technus expelled! You'll pay."

Ember's hair became a huge blue flame. "Bother me gain, and you'll find out life after a ghost," she threatened and shoved Sam out of her way.

--

Technus raced out a portal.

After his expulsion, the orphanage decided they wouldn't care for drug peddlers. He was handed over to Walker Corrections Prison.

But Technus escaped and was now in another world.

"What do we have here?" a voice said.


	6. Chapter 6

**DRABBLE NATION**

_Shades of Grey_

Valarie slammed Vlad into a wall.

"I found out you're my benefactor," Valarie said, "no tell me what's wrong with Technus and my city."

"Technus? What does he have to do with all this?"

"I shot him with your special 'Bring to Life' Ray. It was supposed to do the opposite and turn him into a statue."

"My invention did this?"

"Yes and I'm going to fix it."

"Are you sure?" a voice asked.

Valarie turned to see the Ghost King.

Next second she dropped.

Plasmius grinned as he crushed her heart. His bloodied hand as red as his eyes.

_Final Battle_

"Here mom," Dan said handing Maddie Fenton a glass of water, "I thought you might be thirsty."

"Thanks, I was just thinking about Jazz and her sudden internship in Canada," Maddie said.

"I'm certain she's studying her brains out like always."

"Yes I…"

Maddie suddenly fainted.

Plasmius appeared grinning triumphantly.

"You're finally mine. Remember Dan, talk and I'll kill you. After Jazz of course."

"I told…"

"You might not be Danny but you're just as naïve. Good day."

"Good Riddance," Dan muttered as Plasmius disappeared with Mrs. Fenton.

But one thing still bothered him. How did Plasmius know about Jazz?

_My Love_

Danny ate his ice-cream sundae. He and his family were out celebrating the upcoming wedding.

Suddenly there was a gunshot. Danny collapsed.

"Danny!"

--

Sam ate her soup quietly with her parents.

"I hope you'll understand our decision honey," Mrs. Mason said.

"You'll realize that not marrying him is for the best."

"I'm still marrying him dad."

"Of course."

--

"Welcome, the most handsome man on earth!" Freakshow declared.

Dash walked out. He looked completely normal. Except that his eyes were purple with an evil glint.

"Hello."

Several people's eyes went blank.

"I'll do whatever you say, Mr. Handsome."

_Life at Ghost School_

Danny sat in front of a tombstone.

"I should've saved you. That's my job as the hero."

"Is that so?" Johnny 13 asked.

Danny turned around ready to fight.

"Either you were crying or you've got a serious eye irritation."

"Come to make fun?"

"No, I've come to help actually."

Danny snorted.

"Sam's in Ghost School. And just recently, someone tried to hurt her."

"Who?" Danny demanded.

"I don't know. Someone tried to pin her with drug but a friend took the fall. A true friend."

"I'm her friend!"

"Really? Where were you?"

Danny looked at his feet sadly.

"Nowhere."


	7. Chapter 7

**DRABBLE NATION**

**N.B.: The story will now be 14 chapters instead of twenty. So there'll be 56 drabbles instead of eighty. Plus in Shades of Grey, this chapter and the first chapter are present day. The ones with them as teens and battling are in the past.**

_Shades of Grey_

(Present Day)

Tucker used his I.D. to enter his lab. It was just a formality now. Nothing could be done for countries without the Tenton Spectre Shield (a combination of Tucker's anti-spectre ray and Fenton's Ghost Shield).

Fleeing with Jazz to Europe was for the best. Jack stayed in America to do what he could while they flew to England to spread the protection of the Ghost Shield. That was ten years ago.

Today their ambition in Russia was much smaller. All entrances to the ghost zone were blocked and wandering ghosts tracked. That's how it was inside the shield.

* * *

_Final Battle_

"Where is she?" Dan shouted and flung Walker into a wall, "tell me or I'll break you down into salt!"

"Vlad's minions tookher," Walker said shaking.

Dan roared into the ghost world night.

--

Dan sat impatiently in class. Since his 'Dad' realized both his wife and daughter were missing, he was seriously on edge. Dan just went to school to get away from him.

"Danny, you're not writing down the assignment," Sam whispered.

"So?"

"Ahem," Lancer said.

"Eat chalk," Danny snapped.

"Danny!" Sam cried.

"Shut up, you whiner," Dan stormed out.

"His mother and sister are missing," Tucker added.

* * *

_My Love_

"Danny!" Maddie cried when he woke up.

"Where am I?"

"The hospital son," Jack said, "it was a miracle, the bullet pierced your chest but somehow fell out of your body before it could hit your heart."

"We're just glad you're okay. Jazz is inconsolable, I must call her."

"Then go Mom. Dad'll hold the fort."

Maddie smiled and left.

"We're glad to have you back."

"Yeah. Who shot me dad?" Why?"

"We don't know. Police say it looks like a professional hit."

_Professional? Oh no_, Danny thought.

"Is Sam here?"

"She's with her parents."

"Get me a phone."

* * *

_Life at Ghost School_

"So you use your powers to make money?" Technus asked.

"I assure you, everything I do has its reasons," Vlad responded.

"Long as it isn't evil."

"Me? Evil? What would give you that idea?"

--

Samantha walked up to Walker.

"Where's Technus?"

"Child, I'm a law enforcer and part-time teacher. I have no interest in your bickering."

Sam decided to use a different strategy. "I bet you just don't know."

"Don't know? Please, he's hiding somewhere in the human world."

"Oh, well…bye!" she said and ran off.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told a friend of the ghost boy that."


	8. Chapter 8

**DRABBLE NATION**

_Shades of Grey_

(Past)

Jack examined blood taken from Maddie. It was obvious these bugs not only took over souls but also infected human bodies. Infected blood helped the scourge spread even faster. Only difference, those infected by blood obeyed those possessed by bugs. The red bugs only obeyed Pariah Dark, King of Ghosts.

"At least Jazz and Tucker are heading to Europe. Danny won't go and Sam wants revenge for her murdered parents."

--

Jazz squeezed Tucker's hand. He had just woken up days before and already his parents were dead and his sight gone.

"I'll be okay Jazz."

Jazz blushed heavily.

* * *

_Final Battle_

Dan punched a wall. He was supposed to be focused on taking over the world. But his mind kept going back to Jazz. The urge to locate her burning and string.

"Danny?"

"Get lost!" Dan roared at Sam.

Sam just walked up and held Dan's bleeding hand.

"Danny, talk to me."

"I'm no weakling, I don't talk."

"Da…"

"I'm not Danny!"

Sam gasped.

Dan realized what he'd done. Then he laughed. "I'm not Danny. Ha, I'm not Danny."

"Who are you?"

Dan glared at her. "Your worse nightmare if you tell anyone."

Dan stormed off and waited for nightfall.

* * *

_My Love_

Dash sat at a restaurant eating. Freakshow made it clear his new look would disappear if he tried to escape. But Dash had no complaints. The moment he gave up his soul, all care vanished.

"Dash!" Paulina cried from another table.

Dash only kept eating.

Paulina hurried over with her tray.

"Dash dear, I…"

Dash dropped cash in her lap.

"You can watch the kids now. Vlad must need a break."

"I'm…I'm not here for money."

"What else matters?"

"Us?"

"Us?" Dash laughed. "Mortal, there is no us."

Paulina watched in despair as he left.

"What's happened to you?"

* * *

_Life at Ghost School_

Danny dashed into the ghost zone and followed Johnny 13 Ghost School. Soon he was in a classroom. Suddenly the doors slammed.

"Huh? Jo…" Danny started.

Johnny 13's eyes were completely blank.

"He's my slave and doesn't even know it," Desiree said coming forward, "but you will my dear conquest."

"Conquest?"

"Yes, I've found a new way to gain power."

"From what, my yawn?"

"Insolent brat. Boy's innocence."

"Inno… what!"

"Don't fight. I had to deal with Shadow, permanently."

"So he fought you!"

"And failed."

"I won't."

Suddenly there was a loud thump and Danny fell to the floor unconscious.


	9. Chapter 9

**DRABBLE NATION**

_Shades of Grey_

(Three months Later)

Sam shot another bug infected person. She and Dan had different tactics. She didn't take prisoners.

The bugs were spreading beyond America and Jack's best achievement was creating a special suit that kept the bugs out. But they were in limited supply.

"Damn it Sam," Danny muttered stepping over dead bodies in his own blue glowing protection suit, "he was a child."

"Not anymore!" Sam shouted and continued shooting, "and these guns trap their souls, so it's a done deal."

"Only when they work! If they fail, their souls will escape."

"Then we'll be in for hell."

_

* * *

_

_Final Battle_

Jazz sat in an elaborately decorated bedroom with several ghostly guards.

"Will he come for me?"

"I'm afraid so," Vlad said, "your mother doesn't understand; it's for your protection."

"You left her husband with a murderer. And I heard Danny's in ghost jail."

"Danny can care for himself."

"You just don't like him. And I still don't believe Dan's in love with me."

"Not love, lust. I spoke to Clockwork."

"Who?"

"He came to me child. Warned me of your horrid fate."

"What fate?"

Vlad sighed. "Maddie dies and you… you're made into Dan's…"

"What?"

"Mate."

Jazz shrieked in horror.

_

* * *

_

_My Love_

Sam answered her cell. "Hello?"

"Sam I need you to come see me right now," Danny ordered.

"Danny? What's wrong?"

Mr. Mason dropped his novel.

"Wrong? I got…"

Mr. Mason snatched her cell. "Sam's busy." He hung up.

"Dad!"

"This wasn't supposed to happen."

"What Dad?"

Mr. Mason thought up a lie. "Dan's being placed in witness protection."

"What!"

"Someone tried to kill him, a professional. Police said the bullet barely missed his heart."

"Ghost powers," Sam whispered.

"Oh yes, ghosts could be responsible. The Fenton's aren't friendly with the paranormal."

"But…"

"No you're staying here. Danny's gone, move on."

_

* * *

_

_Life at Ghost School_

Technus sat watching tv. He was having fun at Vlad's house. It had much more than he had before.

"Technus, I have a surprise," Vlad called.

"More technology and cookies?"

"Just technology."

Technus sped to Vlad. He saw a huge machine with a glass shaped tube and visible bolts of electricity.

"Is it safe?"

"Step inside and find out."

Technus went through the metal and into the tube. "Hmm."

Vlad flipped the switch.

Technus screamed for nearly an hour. Then he burst out and flew away.


	10. Chapter 10

**DRABBLE NATION**

**Sorry for the late update. I last updated October 26, 2009. Today is January 07, 2011 and I've posted chapter 10. Will finish this month. Written version already prepared and only needs to be typed. Hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to review.**

_Shades of Grey_

"Kill me."

Pariah Dark looked down at Technus. The genius ghost was now grey and sickly. And bugs still poured out.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Ghost King, I am," Technus responded, "I'm not sorry that I collected the ancient bug sample for you. They're alive now, you can take this world."

"That Val helped us, but seriously maimed you."

"Please, you have enough now. You promised you'd end my suffering when the time came."

"Close your eyes."

Technus did and let out a weeze.

The Ghost King stabbed Technus with his sword. The massive release of power incinerated him.

"Goodbye."

* * *

_Final Battle_

Sam and Tucker moved carefully through the Ghost Zone. Sam worried that Danny might be dead. But Tucker insisted they find out for sure.

Hours later they only had the prison left.

Tucker snuck in to see if Danny was inside. He soon exited with a sullen faced Walker.

"I'm sorry."

Tucker ignored him and got back into the craft.

"Tucker, what's wrong?"

"Walker thinks Dan might've killed Danny. That Dan had burst in earlier and took an unconscious Danny with him."

* * *

"Oh God!"

"STOP!"

Dan continued.

"You're hurting me!"

Dan kept going.

A sobbing Danny lay beaten as Dan trusted into him.

* * *

_My Love_

"I want to speak to my fiancée!" Danny shouted at the police officers.

"Mr. Mason has told us that Samantha is too distraught to speak to anyone. Her psychiatrist recommends almost complete isolation and for her to only speak to close friends and relatives."

"I'm her fiancé! Of course I'm close."

"Her psychiatrist advises against it. She says Sam's in too fragile for that."

"She or Mason."

The police woman fell silent.

Dan stormed out. It had been three days since he'd been shot and he still couldn't find Samantha.

"Time to use a different method." His eyes glowed green.

* * *

_Life at Ghost School_

Sam found a portal and exited at Fenton lab. "I remember this place."

"Sam?" Jazz asked.

Sam turned around. "Jazz?" What are you doing here?"

"Me? You're dead!"

"Thanks."

"Sorry."

"Um…how is Danny?"

Jazz looked away. "He's still...you know."

"Yeah. Um, has a black haired ghost wearing glasses with a genius personality passed here?"

"No why?"

Just then something burst into the lab. It was emaciated and had red eyes, white hair and wore a white lab coat.

"We got him now Maddie!"

"Help..." the ghost begged.

"Technus! Jazz, your parents are monsters!"

Both parents burst in.

"Sam?"


	11. Chapter 11

**DRABBLE NATION**

_Shades of Grey_

Jack shot at the red bugged ghosts. The Ghost Shield was holding up. Jack had finally decided Sam's method was best. Better dead bodies than living attackers. But now the ghosts had escaped and many places were overrun.

Few places with ghost shields were slowly being dismantled.

Another ghost pushed through.

Jack shot it with his electro-gun. It cast a magnetic field and the ghost couldn't go near the shield for hours.

Just then a ghost broke in through the side and jumped at Jack.

But Danny blocked it. The ghost went in but nothing came out.

Danny started vomiting.

* * *

_Final Battle_

Danny stared at the ceiling unmoving. Nothing prepared him for Dan raping him.

"Why don't you run?" Dan asked, "It's morning, I can't stop you."

Silence.

"Silent treatment? Dan asked, "must admit, never thought a guy would be enjoyable. But before I saw your naked tramp of a sister…"

"Jazz isn't…what?"

"Don't flatter yourself. She was in the bathroom."

"If you…"

"I had hang-ups, especially in my human form. Thought I was in love. But it was just lust. And you, my opposite, satisfied it."

"Opposite?"

"Opposite. See, we both have a sister. But neither of us have a brother."

* * *

_My Love_

Plasmius burst into Freakshow's tent/ What is wrong with Dash?"

Freakshow smirked. "He chose looks over virtue."

"You tricked the boy!"

"I'm not tricked," Dash said entering.

"Dash don't…"

"I am your friend. Do as I say."

Plasmius fought. "No!"

Dash's nose started bleeding. He fainted.

Plasmius grabbed Freakshow by the collar. "Fix this or die."

"Okay, okay. I have more than enough cash thanks to him."

"Good."

* * *

Danny Phantom flew through more houses.

"Where is she?"

Then Danny remembered Samatha always had her cell phone.

"Stupid! Stupid!" he rebuked himself and flew to Tucker's apartment.

* * *

_Life at Ghost School_

"You said after you got Danny you'd release Johnny!" Kitty shouted from her bonds.

"Stupid girl. Once you knocked him out you were expendable," Desiree said standing over Danny.

"Is there anything you want me to do?" Johnny 13 asked.

"Johnny!"

"Yes, kill her," Desiree ordered.

"Johnny no!"

"You bet it's a no!" Ember shouted bursting in.

"Back off or Skulker's next!"

An enraged Ember grabbed her guitar and knocked Desiree out. "Bitch."

"Huh? What happened?"

"Just untie me Johnny," Kitty said.

"Kitty! Who did this?"

"Y…I mean Desiree!"

"Our teacher?"

"Untie her dumbass. I'll wake the halfa," Ember said.


	12. Chapter 12

**DRABBLE NATION**

_Shades of Grey_

"There's a treaty?" Sam asked darkly.

"Our country is controlled to keep people from dying," Danny said.

It was true, most places had surrendered. Seventy percent of the United States was infected. Few places like Russia were equipped to remain free.

"I won't stop fighting Danny."

"Sam..."

"Stay away from me red eyes; the Danny I knew is dead."

Danny watched open mouthed as Sam walked out of the alley. The infected ghost merged with his D.N.A. Now with glowing red eyes, he had to obey the call of the Ghost King. Otherwise he was free do as he wished.

* * *

_Final Battle_

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"I told you interfering had its consequences Plasmius," Clockwork responded.

"But Danny? I thought they'd fight and Danny would be victorious."

"Life isn't a movie. The bad guys often win."

"What will I tell Maddie?"

"Leave that up to Danny.

* * *

Danny sat in a park. His hoodie hiding his face.

"When will you go home?"

Danny turned to see a glaring Dan in his ghost form.

"Please go away," Danny begged.

"Danny?"

Danny stiffened. "Sam?"

"Oh Danny!" she cried and hugged him.

"Never say I didn't do you any favours," Dan said and disappeared.

* * *

_My Love_

"I can't believe i did those things," Dash groaned.

Freakshow was arrested and Dash vindicated. But he still felt horrible and wouldn't look at a mirror.

Paulina hugged him. "I'm to blame too. I made you feel obligated to change yourself. I love you just as you are."

The couple lovingly kissed each other.

* * *

"Are you sure it's here Tucker?" Danny asked looking at a derelict house in the woods.

"That's where the signal is."

Danny stormed inside. A bullet went through him.

"Huh?" a man said holding a purple cell.

An enraged Danny Phantom beat him to a pulp.

* * *

_Life after Ghost School_

"I am Technus, Master of Worlds!" Technus cried as technological items flew everywhere.

"He's not usually like this," Sam told the others.

"Well we can't let him wreck the town. He was attacking Internet Cafe's when we tried to capture him," Maddie explained.

"Oh Technus."

"Well, well. My dear apprentice," Vlad said entering.

"Apprentice?" Jazz asked.

"Hey Vlad!" Jack shouted.

Vlad groaned. "Come with me slave."

"Technus, fight him!" Sam cried.

"No I...I'm...I'm evil...no...I...ahh!" Technus screamed and flew into the portal.

"No!" Vlad shouted.

Sam possessed him in a rage. "I'm going to..."

Vlad pushed her out.


	13. Chapter 13

**DRABBLE NATION**

_Shades of Grey_

Tucker listened while Jazmine watched tv sadly. America had been overrun. The news showed Pariah Dark as ruler and his right hand was Danny Phantom. The adult Fentons died in an explosion that also ripped their souls apart.

"Dad would've rather died than become infected or enslaved," Jazz said.

"He probably triggered it. At least our effort in Russia keeps us safe."

Jazz leaned into Tucker.

Danny and Sam fought brutally. Sam found a device that blocked Danny's powers. But he still fought skilfully.

Sam suddenly tripped. Danny immediately slit her throat and trapped her in the Fenton thermos.

* * *

_Final Battle_

(1 Year Later)

Dan stood across from Clockwork. He had started plans for World Domination but he kept failing. Or more precisely, losing interest part way.

"What did you do to me?" he demanded.

"Nothing," Clockwork responded.

"Liar! I'm different!"

"Your conscience has life now."

"Why?"

"Because you're no longer in your time. Your hatred has diminished."

"How do I fix this?"

"There's no fixing. Be evil or change."

"What am I besides evil?"

"You'd be surprised."

"I miss them. I haven't felt that in years."

"Or haven't allowed yourself. You merged with evil."

"How do I undo it?"

"Give up your powers."

* * *

_My Love_

(One months later)

"I'm going Dad!" Sam said grabbing the car keys.

"Samantha please wait…" Mr. Mason pleaded.

"No more waiting! I'm returning to Amity Park!"

* * *

Dash played with the children as Paulina applied her make up.

Vlad had gotten her a modelling audition.

"You've got your husband and kids back. Don't mess it up."

* * *

Sam entered Amity Park and headed for the Fentons.

She froze upon seeing Danny speaking to a woman. They suddenly laughed and shoved each other playfully.

"You bastard!" Sam screamed and tried to run them over.

* * *

_Life at Ghost School_

"Millions wasted!" Vlad raged and left.

Sam sobbed as Jazz hugged her.

"This is my fault. He helped…"

"Sam?"

Sam saw Danny Phantom exit the ghost zone.

"You!" Jack shouted.

"No! Mom lead dad out!" Jazz ordered.

"But…" Jack protested but obeyed.

"Sam I'm so sorry I didn't…"

"Shh. Danny it wasn't your fault. No one was prepared for the auditorium collapsing."

"But you were the only casualty."

"Kind of happens when you're crushed by a falling beam. I had no time to run."

"Will you stay?"

"No Danny, I belong there now. Be safe." Sam left.

"Sam!"


	14. Chapter 14

_**This is the final chapter. I hope you all like it and thanks for all the support.**_

**DRABBLE NATION**

_Shades of Grey_

(Present Day)

Danny's eyes glowed as he flung the photo.

"Calm," Pariah said walking in and Danny relaxed, "why are you mad?"

"Because I remembered everything, especially Sam," Danny said unable to stop himself.

"You're rich, adored, what more do you want?"

"My old life back, my will."

"Your will is mine and that life is gone."

"No!"

"Peace."

"You made me kill Sam. You murdered her soul."

"She was an obstacle."

"She was my life! I'll never forget that!"

"You will if I order it."

Danny froze, then he remembered killing Sam.

The pain was too much.

"Do it."

* * *

_Final Battle_

(Ten Years Later)

Dan served another kid ice-cream.

"Can you take a break?" Danny asked.

Dan froze. They went to a lonely spot.

"You live in Ohio now."

"Why are you here Danny?"

"Spoke to Vlad."

"I don't expect forgiveness."

"Why did you ask Vlad to get rid of your powers?"

"Because he could."

"So no evil plans?"

"No."

"It's funny. I thought our final face-off would be more dramatic."

"So you just wanted to see me?"

"And do this." Danny went ghost and shot Dan into a wall.

"I guess I deserve that," Dan groaned as Danny walked away.

* * *

_My Love_

"A plain clothed police officer?" Sam squeaked, "sorry."

The woman glared then stormed out.

"You know you could've been jailed?" Danny asked.

Sam groaned. "I ruined everything."

Danny pulled her close, "No you didn't."

* * *

(Three months later)

"You may kiss the bride."

Sam and Danny kissed and the church applauded.

"Too bad your father's away," Mrs. Mason said afterwards.

"In prison," Jack added.

"Congrats!" Paulina cried with her kids in tow, "after party at my mansion!"

"Perks of marrying a supermodel," Dash added.

"You two ready for married life?" Tucker asked.

"After everything else, definitely," Danny and Samantha agreed.

* * *

_Life at Ghost School_

Sam sat in a park sighing. She had secretly spied on Danny again. One year later and he was still struggling. Thankfully Desiree was fired and imprisoned.

"Hey," Ember said and sat down.

"Hi."

"I know it's hard leaving the fleshies behind. But it's for the best. Even a halfa doesn't belong here."

"Yeah, I'm just sad that Technus is in jail."

"That freaky Vlad did something crazy to him. Incredible powers, huge ego. Old Technus's complete opposite."

"Do you think he'll ever turn back to normal?"

"No, but you'll adjust."

"Thanks. Want to go to the Ghost Shack."

"Sure."


End file.
